Draka and Solace
(Played by Sako Sako and Pinko) 'History' Once upon a time, there was a promiscuous bard of many talents, to say the least. His adventurer career peaked with a tryst with a powerful Azata spirit, their union resulting in an Aasimar child. However, the spirit was not ready to abandon its duties of art and poetry, and so the father promised he would take care of the child by himself. Skip ahead a few years, Solace is a calm, reserved child and the talk of all of her village - the blessings of an Aasimar in their community! The father, however, had issues settling down. Once he had made the mistake of sharing a night with a Titanspawn and another child was born of this relationship, he realized that it was time to finally do so. Draka was given to him as the titan deemed her too weak and useless, and his duty was to raise her. Of course, no one was as excited about her presence as they were for that of her bigger sister. Still, that only made her admire the older sibling more, look up after her. Even becoming overly protective of her, violent tendencies of her heritage being obvious. So, to temper her behavior, her father had her get training at a local prestigious dojo. Draka also convinced Solace to join, as the two sisters were impossible to split. Despite her violence tendencies, Draka's training always went poorly, while Solace, as usual, received constant praises about her form and strikes. When made to spar each others, the disciplined Solace aim to finish the spar quickly, forcing Draka to the ground constantly. Draka refused to fight back against her sister, even during sparring, which did upset their teachers. Draka's mean of defense was to insult and trashtalk Solace, instead. This made for a strained relationship for the two, but their father, proud of his progeny, was always there to help them make up. Until he wasn't. His time had come up, and a devil he had made a pact with when he was much, much younger claimed his soul. With a tearful farewell, the two sisters, now in their teens, were left behind, and had to figure where to go from there. Their psych went in very different directions: Solace sought for meaning in self-perfection and reflection, turning her prayers to Korada, while Draka was determined to never lose her sister, and offered prayers for power to Lamashtu to be able to protect her. And so begins their tale, the tale of two unlikely sisters and their unbreakable bond, now adults and closer than ever, despite their dichotomy, and of their role to play in the legendary lands of Oustomia and Sheng! 'Appearances' Draka - 'Draka has amber colored eyes and a pair of horns on top of her head, with marked fangs. She is rather physically dominating. '''Solace - '''Solace has blue eyes and white hair ending in purple tips. 'Personalities Draka - 'A short tempered brawny tiefling, Draka acts first and thinks never. Most problems can simply be punched away, in her mind. Broader and taller than her sister, she might seem a bit broody to most. '''Solace - '''A calm and polite individual, Solace is seemingly the meeker of the two. She's less physically imposing, shorter, and just generally gives off an aura of being a nice person. Maybe. Depends on your perspective. 'Friends Draka - ' '''Solace - ' '''Enemies Draka - ' '''Solace - ' '''Aspiration ''Both Draka and Solace share at least one aspiration; To see their father's soul free from the foolish deal they made with a devil. However, they also have their own goals they'd like to complete. '''Draka - '''Her goal is to become strong enough to save her sister from a fate similar to that of her father, specifically by making sacrifices to Lamashtu to be granted powers. '''Solace - '''One of her goals is to redeem Draka from what she'd say would be 'a terrible choice', specifically her worship of Lamashtu. This is, in part, why she continues to travel with Draka, who'd otherwise Category:Work In Progress Category:Player Characters